


Remission

by KaiSkitty



Series: Once a week [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: Starless nights of exile had made Ren Kouen burn and shine brighter.
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen
Series: Once a week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Remission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Refi-chan (Tiggerola)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/gifts).



> Hello.
> 
> This piece contains a bit Kouen and Jafar character study as Jafar visits him in exile. I am not sure if it is good enough, but I tried.

**Remission**

* * *

_Prompt: picture perfect_

* * *

_Small_

That was the first word that came to one's mind upon setting foot on Samon island, a deserted land in the middle of nowhere, uninhabited and afloat.

Uninhabited save for three exiled men and their supposed to be guards. The three imperial princes of the Kou empire who were held in captivity after the dreadful civil war.

There was no magnificent architecture and lively atmosphere in this island. The air was not cool and comforting like the gardens of the palace. It was empty and lost. It was humid and nauseating. Still, as horrible as it was, it provided them shelter from curious eyes.

"Prince Kouen is waiting for you." The guard's tone was deferential.It was funny how Kouen was still the flame emperor in the eyes of the Kou fighters and citizens. Ren Kouen had their respect and ruled and led them, even now that he was considered dead to the world.

Ja'far nodded, entering the small hut with silent steps. It was nothing like the glorious imperial palace with its golden pillars and shiny floor, it was small and plain, too tiny for a ruler such as Kouen who was used to ride everywhere he pleased.

"Welcome."

Nothing had changed about him, Ja'far decided. He was still the exalted flame emperor of the Kou empire despite his simple cotton outfit which was nothing like his impressive armour, despite his tired expression and no fancy pin to hold up his hair, despite missing an arm and a leg which he had given up to the one who had exiled him on his accord and out of honor.

He was still the man who was threatening enough to make king Sinbad worried enough to plot and plan against him.

Ja'far nodded, his eyes downcast and voice soft. "I am happy to see you are doing well." His voice drifted into a whisper. "I have brought you the scrolls you've requested to help you pass the time."

This was the only thing he could do, asking for forgiveness on behalf of his king by providing Kouen materials he liked to read, a forgiveness that Sinbad neither needed nor had asked to receive.

But Ja'far needed the prince's forgiveness because once upon a time there were shared sweet moments between them and this was the only way he could say he was sorry without betraying Sinbad.

Kouen nodded, leaning against his wooden chair as if it was his imperial throne. "Thank you." But his voice was grim and ja'far realized that Kouen had already forgiven him for his own exile but for his loyalty to the man who had ruined the Kou empire? Never. 

Because that was the kind of person Ren Kouen was. His people and country were way more important to him than matters of heart. He was what Ja'far yearned for Sinbad to be, a picture perfect of a ruler, a ruler who won't sacrifice the world for the greater good, a ruler who would play fair, a ruler who was not selfish.

Ren Kouen's throne was taken away from him but the crown of Kou was still his, although invisible.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
